ABSTRACT: Core 2 ? Dissemination, Software, and Technology Core The overall purpose of the Dissemination, Software, and Technology (DST) Core is to serve the Center for Complex Data to Knowledge in Drug Abuse and HIV Behavioral Science (CD2K Center) in three critical domains: dissemination of the methodological innovations developed in the CD2K Center; development and dissemination of user-friendly, free software; and technological support for the many activities of the CD2K Center that will depend on multimedia platforms involving computers, the Internet, and other computing resources. The Specific Aims are as follows. (1) To implement a vigorous dissemination strategy that ensures drug abuse and HIV scientists worldwide can readily apply the innovative methods developed in the CD2K Center. We will implement a comprehensive dissemination plan that serves several clearly defined audiences. Dissemination vehicles will include technical, drug abuse/HIV, and tutorial journal articles; a rich, dynamic website, including a ?teacher's corner? to help instructors include our innovative methods in their curricula; workshops, pre-conference events/meetings, and stand-alone scientific meetings; podcasts; a monthly electronic newsletter, including a yearly special issue devoted to early career and minority scientists; an annual report; virtual discussion forums during which scientists worldwide can receive input from CD2K Center investigators; and a major new initiative to prepare online introductory lectures and mini-courses on the methods we develop. (2) To collaborate with CD2K Center research and pilot project investigators to create, document, and maintain user-friendly and reliable software that implements the methods developed by these projects. This software, which will be distributed free of charge via our website, will include SAS procedures/macros, Stata plug-ins, R packages/functions, web-based applications, and stand-alone Windows programs. Products will be tested extensively for accuracy and usability before release and will be accompanied by comprehensive documentation. (3) To provide a broad array of technological and technology- related support to the CD2K Center in several areas. One area is development and maintenance of the Center website (methodology.psu.edu), which will be engineered with a state-of-the-art, database-driven content management system so that it remains both an accessible point of first contact for researchers seeking information about our methodological techniques and a valuable ongoing resource for more advanced users. Another area is implementation of the CD2K Center data safety and monitoring plan and proper storage and handling of all data. The DST Core will work with CD2K Center project directors to ensure that all CD2K Center investigators, trainees, and staff comply with all procedures for ensuring confidentiality and security of each data set. Finally, the DST Core will install and maintain computer hardware and software used by CD2K Center investigators, trainees, and staff, provide support in a variety of technical areas, and serve as the liaison between the CD2K Center and technical support units at Penn State.